


Deep Inside

by shinysylver



Series: Filled [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Marathon Sex, Size Kink, Stretching kink, no actual pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loves to be filled and no one does it better than Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Inside

**Author's Note:**

> For a full year I have been unable to write porn in this fandom and then today this happened. Apparently my muse has been saving it all up.
> 
> Thanks to somehowunbroken for the beta.

Steve clutched Thor's shoulders, his fingers digging into the strong muscles. He tightened his legs around Thor's waist, trying to pull him closer. "Harder. Don't hold back."

Thor growled and slammed into him brutally. Thor was well endowed and Steve felt like he was being torn apart—in all the best ways. Thor rammed into him, his cock battering Steve's prostate with every thrust. He knew that Thor had to be holding back--he was a god and could probably rip Steve apart if he didn't--but the strength that he _did_ use was just what Steve needed. It was intense and violent and absolutely perfect. The rough treatment would have hurt a normal man, but Steve wasn't normal anymore. He'd slept with normal men and it was never as good as it was with Thor.

"That's it," Steve moaned. There were sparks dancing in front of his eyes every time Thor's dick hit his prostate, and he let his head loll back against the mattress and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. "Give it to me."

Thor sped up to nearly superhuman speeds and grabbed Steve's hips in a bruising grip, pulling him back to meet every thrust. He managed to hold out for a few more thrusts, his heavy balls slapping against Steve's ass, before stopping with his cock deep inside Steve's body. He circled his hips as he came, his cock dragging against Steve's walls as his orgasm hit. Steve could feel Thor's cock jerking in him and he might have imagined it, but he swore he could feel bursts of hot come marking him deep inside.

The idea of Thor leaving a part of himself so deep inside of Steve that Steve would never be able to remove it pushed him over the edge, and he came hard. Steve's muscles tightened and clenched down, his rim spasming almost painfully against Thor's large cock, as he streaked both of their chest with spurts of come.

Despite already coming, Thor was still hard, his dick pressing against Steve's prostate, and he began grinding forward, increasing the pressure. Steve saw stars as Thor continued to prod his prostate, drawing his orgasm out longer than he thought was possible. His entire body was shaking and he was still leaking a steady stream of come from his softening dick when Thor finally stopped moving and collapsed on top of him.

Thor was heavy and his position was making it hard to breathe, but Steve didn't care. He had just had the best orgasm of his life and no one had even touched his dick. Compared to that breathing was completely overrated.

Steve rubbed lazy circles on Thor's sweat slicked back. "That was amazing."

Thor didn't respond in words, instead tilting his head and finding Steve's lips with his own. The kiss was sloppy, both of them too blissed out to bother with coordination.

Eventually Thor's kiss grew more heated--his teeth nipping at Steve's bottom lip--and Steve suddenly realized that Thor had never gone soft. He was still hard and beginning to rock forward into Steve again.

"Is this okay?" Thor asked, rotating his hips slowly.

Steve nodded his head and dug his nails into Thor's back, encouraging him.

Once Steve gave his permission, Thor pulled back and began thrusting forward in sharp quick jerks. Steve shifted his hips up to help Thor find a better angle. Steve didn't have the constitution of a god and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to get hard again, but he still enjoyed this. He liked being filled with Thor's cock and his come. His favorite days were the ones where Thor fucked him for so long that he was gaping and dripping come for hours after, even with his enhanced healing.

Steve knew that he probably shouldn't enjoy the sensation of come sliding sticky down his leg while he talked to Fury about the latest Hydra attack or with Tony about the new communicators, but he did. It was his dirty secret and he loved it.

"Want to fill you up," Thor muttered, pulling nearly all the way out before plunging forward.

"Then do it." Steve was already so full of come and lube that each long thrust was making an audible squelching sound, but he wanted more too. He always wanted more.

Steve grabbed his own knees and pulled his legs back, opening himself as much as he could, letting Thor's dick reach as deep into him as it was possible to go in this position. Maybe later, when he wasn't so sex dazed, he would get on his knees and have Thor take him from behind, which would be even better for a deep fucking, but for now this was enough.

Thor tilted his head to kiss the inside of Steve's thigh, his beard scratching against the soft skin. "You want me to breed you like a maiden on her wedding night?"

Steve shuddered at the words. He imagined his belly full and round with Thor's child and his cock tried valiantly to rise. "Yes. Do it."

Thor fucked into him faster, but not as harsh as before, and Steve was glad because his body was so sensitized that everything was a haze. He couldn't quite tell where the pleasure ended and the pain began. At the moment, he wanted it all.

Steve focused on the sensation of being filled, all of his attention on Thor's cock as it spread his hole as wide as any dick or dildo ever had. 

Curious, Steve let go of one knee and dropped his hand down to touch his rim. He could tell it was swollen, and he knew that he was going to have trouble walking the rest of the night. He traced the area with his fingers, brushing against the base of Thor's cock where they were connected, which was apparently enough to push Thor over the edge. His orgasm was shorter this time and after a moment he carefully pulled out, leaving Steve feeling empty and sore. He could feel Thor's come leaking out, dripping down his crack.

"You are so loose that I can see my seed inside you," Thor said, his voice rough with lust. He ran one calloused thumb over the rim of Steve's hole, and Steve knew that he was pushing the come back in.

Steve groaned and dropped his legs, pushing Thor away. "Don't talk like that when I can't go again."

Thor laughed and settled himself on the bed next to Steve, rubbing one hand in slow circles over Steve's abdomen.

"You're imagining me pregnant, aren't you?" Steve asked.

"Weren't you?"

"Touche," Steve said. He reached up and rested his hand over Thor's. "But that's just a fantasy. I don't really want to be pregnant." He sat up, a sudden thought coming to him. "I can't really get pregnant, can I?"

"Of course not," Thor said, looking at him like he was crazy. "Steve, you are a man."

Steve rolled his eyes. "I know that. But there are stories about Loki…"

Thor chuckled. "The old Norse myths are filled with some interesting ideas about our people. Interesting, but incorrect."

Steve let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding and laid back down, this time facing Thor. "Okay, good. I would hate to have to start using condoms."

Thor reached around and ran his fingers through the come dripping down Steve's thighs and onto the bed in what was going to be one hell of a miserable wet spot before long. "You do enjoy being bred."

"Mmhm," Steve agreed. He settled in against Thor and closed his eyes. He knew that he should clean up, but he wasn't in any hurry. He would deal with the mess later; right now he just wanted to enjoy it.


End file.
